


Betrayal: Solo No Longer

by xama



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (this isn't Han/Luke sorry don't want to accidentally mystify someone with these tags), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Semi-Seriously, F/M, Gen, Humor, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Light Angst, Light Vs. Dark, Luke is barely middle aged yet he gives off massive Uncle Iroh vibes, Lumpy Has Issues, Lumpy Has a Heart, M/M, Mentioned Han Solo, New Jedi Order, Pansexual Han Solo, Pansexual Luke Skywalker, humor with a serious ending, semi-parodical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xama/pseuds/xama
Summary: Luke blinked, taken aback. “So what’s the issue then?”“Uncle! Look at me!”Luke looked. “You’ve dyed your hair. Looks nice, black suits you!”“Thanks, I - Uncle!”“Well, out with it then.”His nephew sighed, “You don’t understand me. You’ve never understood me! That’s why it’s come to this, that’s why I had to-”“OH! I know!”“What?”“You’re going to betray the Jedi, kill almost all of them, leaving only one or two left to rebuild and seek vengeance against you!”“I - well, yes.”





	Betrayal: Solo No Longer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shvoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shvoop/gifts), [nival_kenival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nival_kenival/gifts), [Windona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ben and Lumpy Join the Knights of Ren Together](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/515420) by Windona. 
  * Inspired by [Lumpy Ren Headcanons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/515426) by Windona. 

> Sure you caught sight of Lumpy through the tags - the inspiration for how I'm portraying him comes from some various meta and ficlets by Windona - I've noted the most relevant ones as inspirations in the ah, inspiration box thingy.
> 
> Even though I've been using a03 since 2014 I have no idea how to use this site, so I've gifted this fic to Windona to make sure there's a clickable link to her ao3 profile, as there doesn't seem to be in the 'inspired by' section.

Luke looked up from his desk, where he was doing paperwork. “Uncle!”

“Ben, nice to see you. Want to sit down?”

“Do not play games, uncle! You know what I’ve been doing!”

Being a goth? Listening to horrible punk music? Oh well, play along for now. “Yes, Ben, I do know. I could feel it in the Force.”

“Then it is too late to catch you by surprise.”

“You are correct in that - by the way, do you want a cup of tea? I know you’ve always preferred tea to caf.” Luke liked both tea and caf, honestly, but tea was a more calming beverage at least. He’d found Obi-Wan’s preferred blend at one point, in the diaries of the late Duchess of Mandalore. It was good, although Luke wasn’t sure if the Duchess had shared his feelings on the matter, as she described the tea as ‘bitter and unyielding in its flawed ideals’. Luke had wisely decided not to look any deeper into that analysis.

“Uncle, this is no time for tea!”

“How about a cookie? I made chocolate-chip!”

“Uncle!”

Luke sighed, he knew this had been coming for a long time. “Ben, it doesn’t have to come to this. It’s not that big a deal, you know!”

Ben looked taken aback, “It… it’s not?”

“No! Of course not! You know, before he started dating your mom, your dad dated men as much as he did women! And your uncle Lando, he dates men! Actually he used to date your dad, they don’t really hide it but I guess you never picked up on it… And, you know, even though I’m happily married to Mara, gender was rarely a consideration-”

“Uncle this isn’t about that! And I like girls, anyway!”

Luke blinked, taken aback. “So what’s the issue then?”

“Uncle! Look at me!”

Luke looked. “You’ve dyed your hair. Looks nice, black suits you!”

“Thanks, I - Uncle!”

“Well, out with it then.”

His nephew sighed, “You don’t understand me. You’ve never understood me! That’s why it’s come to this, that’s why I had to-”

“OH! I know!”

“What?”

“You’re going to betray the Jedi, kill almost all of them, leaving only one or two left to rebuild and seek vengeance against you!”

“I - well, yes.”

Luke sighed, “You know I may not understand what you’re going through, but I also don’t understand why you can’t appreciate hard work.”

“What?” Ben sounded legitimately confused. Good, Luke liked being inscrutable sometimes.

“Don’t you recognize how much I’ve worked to get the New Order up and running? How many students I’ve taught, how many _ teachers _ I’ve taught, how many ambitious Darksiders I’ve had to defeat? How much _ paperwork _I’ve had to do?”

Ben blinked, then shrugged, “It will all be for nothing, uncle! I will turn it to ash, finish what grandfather started!”

Luke surreptitiously pressed a button under his bench. “Bail Organa loved the Jedi, from all reports.”

“No, not that grandfather, A-”

“From what I’ve heard, Han’s dad was a smuggler, if he had any animosity for the Jedi of old it was for their role as law enforcement.”

“Uncle! Let me finish!”

Luke sighed, “Sure, sure. Ignore the alarm blaring behind you, by the way.”

“What? Stop trying to trick me, uncle! Anyway, I will finish what grandfather - YOUR father - started! I will wipe clean the stain of the Jedi, and the light side of the Force itself-”

“My father never specifically went after Baran Do sages, or Guardians of the Way-”

“THE LIGHT SIDE OF THE FORCE ITSELF, and clear the pathetic New Republic that my mother built, so that a strong Empire can rule in its stead, and-” Luke tuned him out at that point, and surreptitiously checked the time. It would take at least half an hour for this temple to empty, hopefully Ben wouldn’t have the forces to go after the other temples yet, but they were notified and at-the-ready just in-case. 

After a full 45-minutes of monologuing Luke stood up, pulling out his lightsaber. “So it’s treason, then?”

Ben stopped talking, looking confused. “What?”

Luke sighed, “You really don’t appreciate hard work, do you? You’re obsessed with your grandfather and with the Dark Side of the Force but you never saw the holo where the Jedi Council confronted Palpatine?”

“I… what?”

“I love Han, really I do, but sometimes I think you’ve got too much of him in you. Alright then, you want to take this temple, you’ll have to go through me.”

Ben took out his lightsaber and turned it on. Luke tried to stifle his giggle, he really did. “What, what’s so funny?!?”

“Ben is this a prank?? Did Mara put you up to this - or did your dad? Good execution, I have to say-”

Ben scowled, “I’m completely serious, why wouldn’t I be! Now fight me!” And then his nephew came at him, brandishing his ridiculous new lightsaber and drenched in… not quite the Dark Side. More like Emo Lite.

Luke dodges the lightsaber, grinning. “Where did you get this? Who designed it??”

Ben seemed proud, “I did!”

Luke nodded, parrying a blow. “Well, I have to congratulate you! Where are the plans?”

“Ha, you want to make one for yourself? I’ll never tell you!”

“Oh no,” Luke demurred, ducking under where Ben’s lightsaber was about to be, “I want to put them on my fridge! It’s adorable!”

Ben got angrier, and his force signature got murkier. Luke wanted to say ‘oops’, but really he was doing Ben a favor. “DON’T MOCK ME!” Aaand his nephew’s strike went wider. Wow, maybe Luke shouldn’t have farmed off half of Ben’s training to other instructors? But he hadn’t wanted to give preferential treatment to the boy… oh well. Live and learn, Luke supposed.

“So what do you plan on doing once you” dodge “‘defeat’ me?” Luke asked.

“I will” thrust “destroy your Jedi!” Ben panted.

Luke jumped, which was admittedly not the standard way to dodge a swipe aimed at one’s head, and in order to further surprise his nephew he didn’t bother to land again. He looked down and was not disappointed to see his nephew’s mouth hanging open. “What? I’ve had years to train in the Force, and no reason not to experiment.”

“Then… why haven’t you taught anyone else?!? This is why the Jedi are wicked-”

Luke shrugged, “I have. However, this technique is only for knights, as padawans might end up doing something foolish with it, like trying to impress the ladies. You see” Luke flipped in mid-air, soaring over his nephew, and then landed behind him. “a Master Jedi doesn’t _ try _to impress.”

“Wh-” Ben spun around, lightsaber flaring.

Luke smirked at his nephew, flicking off his own lightsaber. “He just_ does _.” 

As Luke sprinted down the hallway, he heard his nephew shout “You may have won the battle, but I have won the war!”

Luke shook his head, what had gotten into that boy?

* * *

As he rushed through the temple he saw that while most of the students had gotten out, the teachers and some of the more experienced students had stayed. And he saw why, as they were fighting off actual Darksiders who were… dressed exactly like Ben was. When did Ben join a cult? Was it recent? Luke shrugged, and rushed in to engage a tall human who was about to finish of one of his instructors, a Fosh Jedi named Kluq. “Kluq, watch out!” The Fosh were actually quite numerous, a fact that surprised many, as before the Clone Wars and during the Empire they largely kept to themselves. Humans, Twi-Leks, and certain other species were far more numerous, of course, but the Fosh weren’t nearly extinct like most people thought. There was this theory that species like the Fosh had been ‘placeholders’ in the Galaxy until humans and humanoids came along, and Luke thought that was a supremely stupid and human-centric way of thinking. Come to think of it, Ben’s cult seemed to be all-human, or humanoid enough that Luke couldn’t tell the difference at a glance. Huh… wait no, there was Darksider down the hallway who was obviously an Ewok. He had to give his nephew points on inclusivity, at least.

Kluq stepped back, allowing Luke to stab his opponent through the midriff. Luke wasn’t a cruel man by any means, and generally did not go in for the kill unless it was necessary. It wasn’t necessary at the moment, so it was good that the man’s armor contained frikk, and was thus resistant to plasma weapons. Luke’s thrust didn’t grievously injure him, but it did make the man instinctively recoil, giving Kluq the opening he needed to wack him in the head with the hilt of his lightsaber.

“Only battle-ready Jedi remain?” Luke asked Kluq, who squawked in the affirmative. “Good. I’m putting Contingency 66 into effect, and spread the word that Ben Solo is a traitor.”

Kluq looked surprised, “Ben? Your nephew, Ben, who begged to be a Jedi, who has a shrine to your father the noted Jedi Master, who has never won a spar against you and who is so bad at deflecting blaster shots with his lightsaber that he’s had to learn how to brute-Force hold them with his mind? That Ben Solo?”

Luke shrugged, “Intelligence isn’t genetic.”

Kluq nodded, accepting Luke’s point - Kluq’s own parents had been proud supporters of the Empire, after-all. The oppressive, murderous, bigoted, human-centric Empire. 

As Kluq ran off to arrange Contingency 66, Luke started helping his students - the odd nudge in the Force, the occasional pull on a cultist’s lightsaber. At one point Luke managed to sneak behind one of the Darksiders and kicked them in the head. 

Kyle Katarn, one of the few New Jedi who had specific Jedi training from outside the New Order (and wasn’t a member of the Old Order, as there were a small number of survivors who had joined up), nodded in thanks as he picked the cultist up by the feet and dragged them off. Possibly this cultist was going to be a new guardian of the Valley of the Jedi, possibly they were going to be an addition to the graves in the valley. Luke stopped questioning Kyle after he’d dealt with an apparently immortal Zabrak Sith Lord, definitively ending his reign of… nuisance-level mischief. He used to be a threat though, so Kyle’s solution was probably warranted, whatever it was.

Luke decided to follow Kyle for the time-being, directing any Jedi they passed to either coordinate with Kluq or get their personal effects and leave the moon. This temple, though it was the Order's main temple, wasn’t on Coruscant, Dantooine, or any previous Jedi stronghold. It was on Yavin IV. Luke had thought it fitting. Also it helped keep the Jedi independent from the New Republic, which was really a must.

Finally Kyle and Luke reached Kyle’s destination - the hangar. “I’m leaving, you comin’ with or making your own way?”

Luke shrugged, “Probably the latter, the Force isn’t giving me any hints and I want to make sure my nephew doesn’t actually kill someone.”

Kyle nodded, “Fair enough - want me to deal with him?”

“Nah” Luke decided, “unless he comes after Jedi again, he’s his parents’ problem. They should’ve been more involved.”

Kyle nodded again, “Okay, but fair warning, if I come across him…”

“Understood.” Luke patted Kyle on the back. “He’s Fallen… mostly… so it’d be warranted.”

As Kyle walked up into his ship, captured cultist draped over his shoulders, he left Luke with these words: “At least the kid’s finally doing something with his life.” And then the walkway retreated into the ship and Kyle presumably stashed the cultist somewhere and began pre-flight checks.

Luke sighed, and moved to a different part of the hangar. He twinged his Force bond with Mara, making sure she was alright, and then checked with their kids. All fine. He would’ve known if they weren’t, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

It took a little over an hour for Contingency 66 to be set up, during which Jedi stragglers slowly trickled into the hangar - a few leaving on some of the assorted ships, the rest choosing to wait with Luke.

Finally Kluq and an entourage of 4 other Jedi made their way into the hangar, followed by about a dozen cultists, with Ben in the lead.

Luke pulled out his lightsaber and stepped forward. “Ben.”

His misguided nephew stepped forwards. “Uncle! You have failed - your Jedi are all gone except for this handful!” Technically true. “You stand no chance against the might of the Dark Side, you will all be crushed, and I can finish what Grandfather - your father - started!”

Luke tilted his head, honestly confused. “You’re going to… cut off my remaining arms and legs?”

Ben looked surprised, “What?”

Luke shrugged, “Dad cut off my hand, I told you this a long time ago.”

“Enough! It’s time to die, uncle!”

“No! It’s not your time yet, don’t give up hope!” Luke entreated.

Rather than mollifying his nephew, these words enraged him, and finally Ben actually Fell.

One of Luke’s students started clapping.

Ben looked confused again, so Luke switched his lightsaber on. “Ben. This is your last chance.”

“No uncle - I have no more chances! I am now one with the Dark Side - and it’s power is immense, I see now what you were so afraid of, and I revel in it!”

“I’m more afraid of what you’d be like if we’d let you take that drama class when you were 12.”

“Uncle, enough games! Prepare yourself!” With that, Ben rushed forward - and was immediately hit in the head with what looked like one of those old Darth Vader action figures. Luke looked at who threw it, and saw Poe Dameron, who was one of the pilots that was part of the Order. Good kid, not very much Force potential, but his heart was in the right place and that was what mattered. Pretty much the opposite of Ben.

One of Ben’s Darksider friends stepped forwards, a tall, shrouded fellow - and then they spoke. <<Uncle Luke, you will never understand the indignity that I have suffered! That my father before me suffered, and still suffers! Within the Dark Side, I have found freedom from the prejudices of the greater Galaxy, and I will spread this freedom by force, and by Force, if necessary!>>

Luke looked at his adversary, and his eyes widened as his heart broke. “Lumpy… Lumpy is that you?”

<<No… not Lumpy… not anymore.>> The Wookie said, throwing his cloak aside. <<I have a new name now, as does my brother-in-arms.>>

Ben sprung up from where he’d been admiring the Vader action figure. “Yes! Well said, Lumplo!”

“...Lumplo?” Luke asked, incredulous.

<<As a sign of our brotherhood and commitment to our task, Kylo and I named each-other.>> Lumpy - no, Lumplo - admitted.

“Yes, I am Kylo Ren, co-leader of the Knights of Ren!”

<<And I am Lumplo Ren. The Jedi as a whole may have escaped, but we well hunt you down and end you. Your ideals are not incorrect, but your methods are, and that is unforgivable. For what it is worth, uncle Luke, I am sorry.>> Saying this, Lumplo pulled out his weapon of choice - which turned out to be a crossbow. Not a bowcaster, an actual crossbow.

“Is that... imbued with the Force?” Asked one of the Jedi behind Luke.

<<No.>> Replied Lumplo Ren, firing off a bolt at the Jedi who spoke.

Luke watched in horror as the Jedi lifted up her lightsaber to incinerate it and triggered the incendiary device embedded into it.

“For you crimes of inaction, the Knights of Ren sentence you to death! Attack!” Shouted Ben - Or rather, Kylo Ren. At his words, the Dark Knights rushed forward - and Luke nodded to Kluq.

Kluq revealed the detonator held in his wing, and pressed it.

The entire temple complex started collapsing, aside from the half of the hangar that the Jedi were in. The Knights of Ren were not so ‘lucky’, and were all forced to stop themselves from being crushed.

“This isn’t over!” Shouted Kylo, who was protecting a downed Lumplo, who seemed to have been hit in the head by debris. “We’ll chase you down, we’ll never give up, we’ll-”

Luke silenced his nephew by severing the remainder of their Force bond.

“...uncle?”

Luke sighed, “You’ve never really thought about the consequences of your actions. That’s my greatest failure, I think.” He shook his head, “We will meet again… Kylo Ren.” With that, Luke and the remaining Jedi (including the one injured from Lumpy’s crossbow, although she had to be carried) boarded the last three ships in the hangar and left.

As they left Yavin IV’s orbit, Luke let exhaustion sweep over him. A few Jedi had perished, admittedly - mostly adults, but some children as well. The New Order as a whole had been notified. Yavin had been lost - and Luke felt certain that there was some sort of new political faction that supported these Knights of Ren, some sort of Empire Re-Re-Reborn or something.

More personally, his nephews - one by blood, the other by bond - had betrayed him. Ben Solo and Lumpawarrump, son of Chewbacca; both strong in the Force, both promising Jedi in their own ways, both lost to the Dark. He was not like the Jedi of old, he would not hide the truth behind ‘certain points of view’, his nephews were not gone, they were not dead, they still lived, breathed and felt.

They were just lost - maybe they could be saved, maybe they couldn’t. Luke didn’t know. Even though the Jedi had won this battle, even though they were forewarned and therefore forearmed… Luke felt a loss.

Once he rested, he would notify Leia, send a message to Han… and then he would comm Mara, and the kids. Anakin and Beru, Jacen and Jaina, little Shmi. They were safe, they were whole - Luke would not fail them as he failed his nephews.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Lumpy Ren comes solely from Windona afaik. The non-Lumpy ideas primarily came from a convo I had recently in a discord server.
> 
> I... have heard a lot about TLJ, but for various reasons I haven't watched it. I might watch it in the future, IDK, this is pretty obviously AU. I do plan on continuing this, eventually. As a series. I'll make it a series whenever I write the second half. Could be tomorrow, could be in a week, could be in a year, I'm fickle like that.  
Since Han and Leia's kid is named Ben, I decided to have some of Luke's kids be named Anakin, Jacen, and Jaina. (Along with a few additions - btw Jacen and Jaina are bio, the rest are adopted. Yes, Anakin too.) A lot of ppl have Luke be aro/ace, or gay - sometimes homo romantic ace. Those are all completely valid interpretations, my interpretation is that he's pansexual, and Han as well. It's not really going to come up, some references to past romantic relationships maybe, but platonic and familial relationships are far more important. Luke/Mara will be a thing, and Leia/Han as well, but it's not going to be a romance-filled fic - the platonic and familial sides of those relationships are gonna be a lot more important than any romance (not to say that there isn't romance there, but y'know).
> 
> And finally... gotta plug my friend Shvoop's new Star Wars server. It's very small currently, and we want to talk about Star Wars to more people! Feel free to join!: https://discord.gg/JtsKvNa


End file.
